


Eres lo bueno

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Season/Series 05, Slash, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Dean debería haber sabido que nada va según el plan si eres un Winchester. Sam quería que él llevara una vida normal. Bueno, Dean quería que Sam no estuviera muerto. Entrar en una especie de relación con Castiel en lugar de centrar toda su energía en la caza, la cerveza y el sexo ocasional tampoco era algo que Dean veía venir. Al final, todos obtienen lo que quieren porque incluso los Winchester merecen finales felices.Traducción de «You're The Good Thing» de SillyBlue.





	Eres lo bueno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're The Good Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227683) by [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue). 



> Está es una traducción del fanfic de SillyBlue: «You're The Good Thing»
> 
> La autora amablemente me dio su permiso. 
> 
> Disfrútenlo.

El viento se calmó, la tierra dejó de graznar y una vez que el sonido en los oídos de Dean se apaciguó hubo un profundo y terrible silencio. Ninguna brisa movía la hierba seca, ni cuervos graznaban desde los árboles descubiertos. Incluso la propia respiración de Dean fue silenciosa, pequeña.

Fue injusto, Dean todavía estaba vivo y no había nada que quisiera más que enterrar sus dedos en el suelo y morir. Quizás si se quedara aquí lo haría. Tal vez sangraría y sangraría y se desvanecería.

—Dean... —La familiar voz sonó a través del cementerio vacío y él levantó la vista. Castiel, entero y vivo, se inclinaba hacia él. Un suave roce de sus dedos ahuyentó el entumecimiento del cuerpo de Dean y lentamente se puso de pie.

—¿Cas...? —La expresión de Castiel era difícil de ubicar, atrapada entre la tristeza y el orgullo. ¿Por qué diablos estaría orgulloso? ¿De quién? Sam estaba muerto en el suelo y Dean había logrado fallarle una vez más. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Castiel pasó junto a él. Dean no miró, en general evitó mirar el cadáver de Bobby y los restos destrozados de Cas. Esos deben haberse ido ahora si Cas ha regresado. Oyó a Bobby quedarse sin aliento y Dean finalmente lo miró, encontrando a Bobby luchando por ponerse de pie con la misma expresión de tonto en su rostro que Dean probablemente lucía.

—¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto? —Preguntó Dean más tarde, cuando Bobby se había recuperado lo suficiente como para volver a subir a su automóvil. Castiel estaba de pie junto a él, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Estaba inmóvil junto a Dean, como una columna e igual de taciturno. Dean clavó la punta de su bota en el suelo donde Sam había desaparecido. Su voz salió amarga y supo que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. —¿Cuál es el maldito punto, hombre? —Se presionó la palma de la mano contra la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseó que el terreno se abriera, pero nada cambió. El cementerio estaba en silencio. 

•••

Tal vez Dean había esperado que Cas desapareciera ahora que había recuperado sus alas, pero se sentó en el auto con Dean, en silencio, sí, pero de todos modos era una presencia reconfortante. Cuando Dean tuvo que tirar de su auto al lado de la carretera camino a la casa de Bobby porque no podía ver a través de sus lágrimas, Castiel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean.

—¿Cuál es el plan de arriba? —Dean preguntó, con su voz ronca de sollozar. Respiró hondo y se recostó contra el asiento de cuero.

—Reorganización. Todos están confundidos.

—¿Y ese será tu trabajo? —Preguntó Dean. Castiel inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

—No soy como lo era antes... soy más poderoso, pero no sé si eso será suficiente para permitirme regresar. Me rebele. Mi tipo no da la bienvenida a aquellos que se salieron de la línea. —Dean se rió vanamente, negando con la cabeza. Castiel volteó la cabeza para mirarlo y Dean de repente se sintió tímido lejos de los pensativos ojos azules.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuál es tu plan? —Dean bajó la cabeza.

—Sammy me hizo prometer que dejaría de cazar e intentaría llevar una vida normal —le dijo. Castiel estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. Dean giró la llave y el automóvil retumbó a la vida. Todavía tenían algo de tiempo para conducir antes de llegar a Bobby. No quería ir allí y envolverse en todos los recuerdos. No podía estar en un lugar donde el eco de Sam estuviera en todas partes. Fue demasiado, demasiado pronto. Dean estaba demasiado crudo.

—No tienes la intención de cumplir tu promesa —Castiel volvió a hablar cuando Dean casi se había olvidado de él.

—¿Lo harías? —Desafió Dean a pesar de que no tenía sentido. Se sintió terrible. Estaba decepcionando a su hermano otra vez.

—Nunca he estado obligado a alguien por una promesa. No tengo nada que guardar ni romper. —Respondió Castiel y la respuesta inesperada hizo que Dean resoplara.

—Eso es triste, hombre —le dijo Dean, y cuando se atrevió a mirar hacia un lado, descubrió que Cas había levantado la esquina de su boca. No era una sonrisa, pero era mejor que nada.

Una vez que Dean estaba sentado en la cama del piso de arriba de la casa de Bobby, Castiel finalmente habló de nuevo:

—Podría hacerte una promesa. —Dean levantó la vista, sorprendido de que el ángel no se hubiera ido todavía, pero de nuevo, ¿a dónde iría exactamente ahora que no estaba seguro de su lugar en el Cielo? Estar sin ningún hogar era probablemente el destino de las personas que rodeaban a Dean. Fue trágico. 

—¿Si? ¿Qué tipo de promesa? —Dean preguntó, sin esperar que la expresión de Castiel fuera tan feroz como él descubrió.

—Encontraré la manera de traer a Sam de vuelta. —Las palabras colgaron entre ellos, pesadas y significativas. Dean no pudo contener la mueca de dolor.

—No, Cas... No. No me hagas esto. No me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

—La mantendré. Pero necesitaré tiempo para prepararme y para aprender todo lo que pueda sobre la jaula. —Castiel miró a Dean expectante y Dean quería agarrarlo por las solapas de su gabardina y sacudirlo. No podía hacerle esto a Dean. No podía darle esas chispas de esperanza y no esperar que se aferrase a ellas tan desesperadamente como fuera posible. En cambio, se encontró asintiendo.

—Está bien —respondió con voz quebrada— Está bien.

—Si vas de caza, ten cuidado. Me decepcionaría si murieras —dijo Castiel y Dean quería replicar algo, pero Cas se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera el suave aleteo de alas había anunciado su desaparición.

Dean se dejó caer en la cama.

—Entonces es una promesa —murmuró dentro del brazo que había arrojado sobre su rostro.

•••

La siguiente vez que Dean vio a Castiel fue cuando salió de un bar tras una exitosa cacería y un intento aún más exitoso de emborracharse muy rápido.

La cacería no era más fácil ahora y pensó que probablemente nunca sería más fácil, incluso si los demonios ya no eran su principal preocupación.

—Han pasado dos meses, hombre —Dean le dijo enojado—Al menos podrías haberme dicho que el Cielo no te mató.

—Estás borracho —observó Castiel y Dean rodó los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los dedos de Castiel se presionaron contra su frente y la cómoda bruma del alcohol se esfumó. Él gimió y luego apartó la mano de Cas.

—Pagué para emborracharme, gracias por desperdiciar mi dinero —gruñó aunque sabía que era innecesariamente cruel. Castiel simplemente lo miró y Dean suspiró. —¿Qué pasa, Cas?

—El cielo se reorganiza. Raphael estaba disgustado por el apocalipsis fallido, pero hasta ahora parecía interesado en mis esfuerzos por darle al cielo un nuevo y mejor propósito que esperar por los últimos tiempos.

—Hm. Bueno, eso está bien entonces.

—Lo es —Cas estuvo de acuerdo y se callaron. —¿Qué hay... Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien Cas. Pero estoy vivo —respondió Dean y Cas suspiró. ¿Por qué ese pequeño suspiro hizo que Dean se sintiera mal de repente? Estaba más allá de él. Él no debería sentirse culpable por ser honesto. No quería pensar en eso, de hecho, no creía que quisiera hablar con Cas. Al menos no cuando estaba tratando de hablar con él sobre cómo estaba lidiando con... con la ausencia de Sam. No. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la bar.

—¿A dónde vas? —Castiel sonó alarmado, pero no se movió.

—De vuelta —respondió Dean—, ahora que ya no estoy borracho, al menos puedo tratar de echar un polvo. Suena mejor que hablar contigo acerca de mi mierda en este momento. —No miró hacia atrás para ver si Cas parecía tan decepcionado como probablemente debería ser.

•••

Dean estaba limpiando sangre y su bota cuando una sombra cayó sobre él. Dio un respingo pero solo era Castiel. Había pasado un poco menos de dos semanas desde su última reunión y Dean todavía podía recordar cómo había resultado eso. Volvió a trabajar, limpiando con una expresión sombría.

—Hola, Dean —Castiel lo saludó de todos modos. —¿Tienes un caso?

—Lo que queda de mi caso actualmente se adhiere a mis botas y mis pantalones. Pero siempre hay un próximo caso —dijo bruscamente. Castiel no dijo nada y Dean se restregó la bota unos minutos antes de que se volviera demasiado estúpido y arrojó las botas y el trapo sobre la mesa que tenía adelante. —¿Qué quieres, Cas? —Castiel estaba mirando a través de los libros en la mesa de Dean.

—Quería hacerte saber que el Cielo no me mató —contestó secamente y Dean tuvo que suspirar. —Pensé que podrías apreciar la compañía...

—¿Por qué crees que necesito compañía? —Dean exigió saber y se levantó de la silla. Tuvo que quitarse los sucios jeans antes de que se volvieran demasiado rígidos.

—Porque la última vez que traté de hablar contigo, necesitabas alcohol y sexo para distraerte... Y la última vez... que Sam estaba ausente, estabas dispuesto a pasar tiempo conmigo —dijo Castiel. Dean se tensó ante la mención del nombre de su hermano y sintió que la ira aumentaba en él para ocultar el intenso dolor que le causaba.

—Sam no está muerto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sam está en el infierno! —Dean siseó y miró a Castiel. —Dijiste que lo sacarías. ¿No fue esa tu promesa? ¡Han pasado más de tres meses y todavía está allí abajo! —Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusto con Castiel, pero lastimar a otros cuando estaba herido era algo que Dean hacía bien.

La cara de Castiel era impasible, no menos impresionada por la ira equivocada de Dean. Dean se quitó los jeans y los arrojó a la esquina más cercana, antes de volver a sentarse.

—Estoy reuniendo conocimiento y personas que podrían tener acceso especial a herramientas y vías. No es fácil, Dean... Te pedí que me dieras tiempo. —Parecía tan paciente y mató a Dean por dentro.

—Lo sé, Cas. Mierda, lo siento. No quiero gritarte, solo estoy... no sé qué hacer —confesó en voz baja, frotándose la frente. Castiel se movió y por un momento Dean pensó que se iría, pero Cas estaba realmente sentado en la cama de Dean. Dean se giró en la silla, estudiándolo. Cas se veía un poco raro sentado en la extensión de la cama con temática de cactus. Estaba rígido y claramente tratando de relajarse. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—La última vez que estabas emocional no querías hablar —dijo Cas y Dean levantó una ceja.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Pero... —Castiel se quitó repentinamente su gabardina y Dean en realidad tuvo que reírse. Cas se veía incómodo al quitarse la ropa y Dean nunca lo había visto en tal estado de desnudez. Era obvio que Cas trataba de ser informal y relajado, probablemente para tranquilizar a Dean, pero era hilarante. Hasta que Cas comenzó a aflojarse la corbata y abrir los botones de su camisa. —Uhm... ¿Estás bien, Cas? ¿Estás caliente? Los dedos de Castiel se detuvieron y parpadeó hacia Dean.

—Pensé que querrías... tener sexo en vez de hablar de Sam. —Dean miró a Castiel. —¿No quieres tener sexo? —Le tomó a Dean medio minuto de intentos fallidos antes de que realmente lograra pronunciar las palabras:

—¿Tú y yo? —Castiel en realidad estaba sonrojado y lo absurdo de la situación hizo que Dean se desplomara en su silla, riendo.

—No tienes que ser malo... —oyó a Castiel decir y cuando lo miró de nuevo lo encontró abrochándose la camisa. De alguna manera eso hizo sonar las campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Dean y él se levantó de la silla. Cas obviamente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar; no solo con Sam sino también con el mal humor en el que Dean podría meterse. No era como si él no lo apreciara después de todo.

—Lo siento, Cas. Es solo que... todavía eres el tipo que entró en pánico en el burdel.

—Estoy enterado —dijo Castiel, con la voz plana y todavía estaba cerrando más botones. —Ahora estoy más tranquilo ante la perspectiva de tener sexo contigo.

—¿Incluso quieres tener sexo conmigo? Sabes que hay muchas mujeres dispuestas por ahí —Dean le dijo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la conversación.

—Sí —dijo Castiel, su voz sonaba bastante firme. Dean se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Cas con no poca sorpresa. —¿Es extraño?"

—Nah, en realidad no... —le aseguró Dean. —Simplemente no sé lo que hará con nuestra... ya sabes, nuestra amistad.

—¿Se tiene que hacer algo al respecto? —Se preguntó Castiel, pero ahora estaba abriendo los botones otra vez y Dean no estaba del todo seguro de por qué consideraba esto una victoria. El sexo con Cas había sido algo en lo que pensaba ocasionalmente. No seriamente. Solo... Cas era un tipo guapo aunque Dean normalmente no estaba en hombres. Y Cas era... Cas. Él era importante.

—No lo sé... El sexo lo puedo hacer... Son las otras cosas que...

—No hay necesidad de otras cosas —le aseguró Castiel y luego su mano estaba sobre la cadera de Dean, acercándolo más. El toque desapareció rápidamente y Dean pensó que probablemente sería una experiencia torpe e incómoda. Pero ¿por qué demonios no?

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo Dean y Castiel realmente se veía terriblemente aliviado cuando le sonrió a Dean.

—Bien. No puedo esperar para sentir tu pene dentro de mí —le dijo Castiel y Dean puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Castiel, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de Castiel. El oscuro y desordenado cabello hizo poco por amortiguar la risa de Dean. —¿Fue eso lo incorrecto de decir? ¿No quieres penetrarme?

—Es solo que... —se enderezó y le sonrió a Cas. Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Castiel, acariciando su piel con sus pulgares. —Es algo totalmente Cas decir...

—Bueno, obviamente lo es desde que lo dije —dijo Cas, pero en realidad él gritó cuando Dean lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Vamos a tener sexo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí por favor.

•••

Tener relaciones sexuales con Cas fue sorprendentemente fácil. Se vieron casi todas las semanas, a veces más que eso. Hablaron de una de las cacerías de Dean o de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Cielo y luego simplemente se cayeron en la cama el uno con el otro.

—Encontré a alguien que conoce a alguien que ha oído rumores sobre una puerta trasera que conduce a la jaula —mencionó Castiel, todavía jadeando por el cansancio. Dean gimió y abrió los ojos. Él estaba bajando de un orgasmo increíble y su polla aún estaba dentro de Cas. Este no era el momento adecuado para hablar de negocios.

—Cas —se quejó Dean y Castiel se escabulló de Dean para acostarse a su lado. Dean de inmediato lo tomó en sus brazos, no deseando perder el orgasmo increíble después del resplandor tan rápido. Abrazarse mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento estaba bien. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Cas estaba bien con cualquier tipo de abrazos.

—Solo quería que supieras que seguiré esta pista y que podré rescatar a Sam pronto. —Dean levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Cas lo estaba mirando a través de sus pestañas. Dean respiró hondo y luego le dio a Cas un apretón y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Eso es genial, bebé.

—No suenas muy confiado —observó Castiel y Dean se acercó para tomar la mano de Castiel en la suya. Lo acercó a su boca para besar sus nudillos. —¿Por qué no?

—No me atrevo a tener esperanza... He investigado muchas cosas diferentes y no he encontrado la manera de salvar a Sam. Parece... sin esperanza. —Castiel se movió contra Dean, sentándose ligeramente para mirarlo.

—No es inútil, Dean... Tengo mucha más confianza en esto de lo que yo era acerca de que detuviéramos el apocalipsis.

—Sí... Estabas esperando morir después de todo —dijo Dean con una pequeña y triste risa. Cas suspiró y se bajó de nuevo. Su mano libre se presionó contra la mejilla de Dean y su boca cubrió la de Dean en una serie de suaves besos.

—Eventualmente, pasarán cosas buenas, incluso para ti, Dean —prometió Castiel y con un beso final se retiró. Dean cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, presionándola más profundamente en la almohada. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, vio a Cas vestirse. Fue extraño... Dean realmente estaba triste de verlo partir.

Fue lo que hicieron. Esto era solo sexo casual; un tipo de trato de amigos con beneficios. Pero sus brazos se sentían vacíos sin Cas y tenía frío sin la sólida presión del tibio cuerpo de Cas al lado del suyo. Nada realmente ha cambiado. Dean todavía cazaba, todavía le dolía. Él todavía era Dean Winchester.

Pero ahora anhelaba cosas más suaves, felices y saludables que una botella de whisky barato y la distracción de otro cuerpo blando que se movía con el suyo.

—Eres lo bueno, Cas —dijo mucho después de que Cas se fuera.

•••

Las dos semanas de silencio de Cas realmente irritaron los nervios de Dean. Decidió darle el caso en el que estaba trabajando a otro cazador (una sal y una quemadura fácil ahora que Dean había investigado) para evitar que ocurrieran desastres.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro del piso de su habitación de un motel antes de darse cuenta de que no ayudaba a sus nervios. Se sentó a la mesa y miró a la nada. La habitación que había recibido era agradable, en realidad, desde que él y Cas habían empezado a ser una especie de cosa, Dean había hecho un esfuerzo por conseguir habitaciones agradables. Las manchas de la cama eran de color rojo oscuro con estampados negros y la atmósfera era francamente romántica.

—¿Dean Winchester? —Dean maldijo y tenía una pistola apuntando al intruso antes de que pudiera orientarse adecuadamente. Una mujer estaba parada frente a él, el traje que llevaba le hizo adivinar que ella era un ángel.

—¿Quién pregunta? —Gruñó, sin bajar aún el arma, aunque sabía que era inútil dispararle a un ángel. La mujer ángel le sonrió, aunque no era necesariamente una sonrisa que lo tranquilizara.

—Mi nombre es Naomi. Castiel me envió para decirte que ha logrado infringir en el Infierno y ha encontrado la Jaula. Tardará unos dos días en volver contigo. —Dean la miró con la boca abierta. Bajó su arma y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Cas te mencionó... —dijo Dean, más para sí mismo. No confiaba en ella porque no podía confiar en ningún ángel que no fuera Cas, incluso si Cas lo hacía. —Entonces, ¿Qué... qué significa eso?

—Sugiero que prepare un buen hogar para el regreso de Sam, ya que necesitará descansar. Castiel podría necesitar recuperarse también, dependiendo de cómo vaya el rescate.

¿U-Un hogar? —Preguntó Dean y miró alrededor de la habitación del motel antes de volver a mirar al ángel.

—Puedo encargarme de ti —ofreció ella y Dean no supo qué hacer, solo asintió. —Y otra pregunta. Castiel, por supuesto, también rescatará a tu medio hermano. ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder con él? ¿Devolverlo a su cielo? —Dean la miró, sorprendido. Por supuesto, no se había olvidado de Adam, pero en realidad no había pensado en lo que le estaría sucediendo al niño.

—¡No puedes simplemente matarlo de nuevo!

—No sé, tú me dime —desafió Naomi. Dean la miró, pero ella sonrió amistosamente.

—Zacarías prometió que volvería a ver a su madre. Así que sáquenle a su madre y déjenlos regresar a sus vidas.

—¿Con sus recuerdos intactos?"

—¡No puedes simplemente quitarles sus recuerdos! —Dean discutió y levantó su mano. —Solo..., ¡descubre algo!"

—Como desees —dijo y con el sonido de las alas, se había ido. El corazón de Dean latía con fuerza en su pecho y sus manos temblaban. ¿Realmente iba a suceder? ¿Sam realmente regresaría? Dean tuvo que sentarse en la cama y después de un momento agarró su celular. Tenía que hablar con Bobby.

•••

Dean encontró un contrato firmado de él que aparentemente había comprado una propiedad al día siguiente. Todos los documentos legales parecían reales y Dean pirateó todo tipo de datos, así que verificó que fuera legítimo. Sus archivos fueron borrados, él era un hombre libre (viviente) sin antecedentes penales, el dueño de una casa y una cuenta bancaria con una increíble cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

—¡Jesucristo, Bobby! ¡Soy un millonario! ¡Incluso tengo un seguro de salud adecuado! —Gritó en su teléfono, parado frente a la casa patrocinada por el Cielo. Estaba parado al final de una carretera, con muchos jardines y campos más allá. Era una casa bonita, tal vez demasiado grande para él y Sam. Pero maldita sea.

—Bueno, eres el hombre justo, ¿verdad? Eso debe contar para algo. Es agradable que el Cielo te haya dado una recompensa —dijo Bobby mientras Dean todavía trataba de entender que esta era su casa.

—¿Por qué debería el Cielo darme una recompensa? Bobby, ¡todos son unos idiotas! —Dean silbó en el teléfono y abrió la puerta. El hall de la entrada estaba inundado de luz y era acogedor. Podía ver el pasillo hacia la cocina y a su lado había una gran sala de estar. Estaba completamente amueblado y... Se veía perfecto.

—Tal vez porque Cas está manejando el cielo ahora, ¿eres idiota? —Dijo Bobby y Dean adivinó que esto era al menos cierto. ¿Aunque Cas estaba realmente dirigiendo el Cielo?

—Si ese chico me está devolviendo a Sam de una pieza, voy a besar el suelo sobre el que camina —dijo Dean, apenas capaz de contener la risa que burbujeaba dentro de él. Se sentó en su sofá en su sala de estar. Incluso olía a casa.

—Será mejor —dijo Bobby y luego colgó. Dean negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Él tenía un techo sobre su cabeza. ¿No fue increíble?

•••

Dean ni siquiera se avergonzó de que lo primero que hizo cuando vio a Sam fue llorar. Sam parecía una mierda, pero él estaba vivo y él era cálido y sonrió cansadamente cuando Dean lo abrazó. Sam no habló, sino que se dejó guiar al dormitorio que Dean le había preparado y se quedó dormido casi en el momento en que su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

Castiel estaba apoyada fuertemente contra el respaldo de la silla en la que Dean estaba sentado y Dean recordó lo que Naomi había dicho. Con una larga mirada a Sam para asegurarse de que aún respiraba uniformemente, se levantó de la silla y envolvió a Cas en sus brazos.

—Cas... Cas, gracias —susurró y lo besó. Castiel sonrió en el beso. —Creo que necesitas dormir. Puedes contarme todo sobre cómo lograste hacer esto una vez que descanses. —Castiel no discutió con eso y se dejó llevar a la habitación de Dean. Dean desvistió a Castiel y lo acostó, con cuidado de acercar la manta a la barbilla de Castiel y besarlo un par de veces más por si acaso.

—Cuando... Cuando me despierte de nuevo... —dijo Castiel, evitando que Dean se fuera de su lado. Ya tenía los ojos cerrados y tardó un momento antes de continuar. —Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Sí, claro bebé _respondió Dean suavemente. —Tú duerme ahora. Lo hiciste bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —La boca de Castiel dibujó una débil sonrisa y luego salió como una luz. Dean lo observó durante un par de minutos, cariño y adoración llenaban su pecho. Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó para vigilar a Sam en la cabecera de la cama.

•••

Sam solo se despertó una vez y no fue causado por las pesadillas infernales que Dean había esperado. Simplemente frunció el ceño a Dean.

—¿Estoy en casa?

—Estás en casa —le aseguró Dean y con un gruñido Sam se dio vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo. Fue... increíble por decir lo menos. Cuando Dean estaba seguro de que Sam estaba realmente bien, se quedó dormido en su silla hasta que la luz del sol lo despertó. Sam aún dormía plácidamente, así que Dean fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras y, al poco tiempo, Cas estaba mirando hacia la cocina. Estaba adorablemente desaliñado y Dean estaba un poco abrumado por lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ese tipo. Castiel se sentó en la silla e incluso aceptó un vaso de jugo y algunos panqueques.

—Sam realmente ha vuelto... Cuando desperté pensé que todo era solo un sueño increíble... Pero no fue así —Dean le dijo y vio a Castiel frotarse los ojos, aparentemente todavía cansado. —¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí... Pero... —Miró a Dean, su expresión era seria e incluso un poco nerviosa. —¿Podemos hablar? —El terror congeló a Dean hasta el punto que tuvo que obligarse a tomar asiento junto a Cas. Agarró la taza de café caliente como un salvavidas y se preparó. Por supuesto que habría una trampa. Simplemente había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tal vez él realmente había muerto e ido al Cielo y nadie se había molestado en contárselo.

—Sí... ¿Qué pasa? —Cas pareció componerse.

—Estoy embarazado.

Eso definitivamente no era lo que Dean esperaba escuchar.

—¿Estas embarazado?"

—Sí —respondió Castiel.

—¿Hay un bebé creciendo dentro de ti?

—Sí —Dean miró a Castiel y esperó a que revelara que estaba bromeando. Fue una broma muy mala, no muy graciosa, pero sigue siendo una broma. Pero nada de eso vino. El ángel simplemente lo miró, esperando ansiosamente algún tipo de reacción de Dean. Dean estaba perdido.

—Bien... voy a tener que preguntar —dijo y miró a Cas arriba y abajo. —¿Cómo? No tienes exactamente el equipo habitual necesario para cargar un bebé. —Trató de reírse con facilidad, pero probablemente sonó desesperado y confundido.

—Los ángeles no procrean como lo hacen los humanos... Estoy seguro de que Rafael estará feliz de explicar cómo se gestó mi embarazo en detalle, pero tal como está, estoy embarazado y mi embarcación actualmente está cambiando para acomodar el cuerpo físico de nuestro hijo. —Dean apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las palmas.

—¿No pensaste en usar protección de ángel o algo así? —Fue todo lo que Dean logró forzar.

—No me han informado que esto sea posible. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú —le dijo Castiel y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas. Dean supuso que esta era probablemente la versión angelical de un adolescente desinformado que se quedaba atónito. Lo cual fue una idea patéticamente hilarante.

—Oh, está bien entonces —dijo Dean y negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

—Te estás riendo de nuevo. Dean... Esta es una situación difícil para mí, por favor... —Dean se limitó a reír más, pero cuando vio la expresión de pánico de Castiel, se levantó de la silla y tiró de él para que pudiera abrazarlo.

—Todo está bien, Cas. No te preocupes Estoy contigo —le aseguró, presionando suaves besos en su cabello. Castiel se relajó contra él de inmediato y Dean lo acercó un poco más. Sintió que el estómago de Cas presionaba contra el suyo y que en realidad había un pequeño bulto. Pequeño, pero notable cuando se abrazaban. Él retrocedió y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Estás teniendo a mi bebé? —Preguntó de nuevo, poniendo cuidadosamente sus manos en el centro de Castiel.

—Sí... —Castiel le dijo y estudió la cara de Dean. —¿Eso está... bien? —Dean le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso.

—Cas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —le dijo entre besos. —Te quiero mucho.

—¡Dean! —La voz de Cas salió ronca pero luego sus brazos fueron arrojados alrededor de los hombros de Dean.

—Espero que esto no interfiera demasiado con tu nueva carrera como alguacil del cielo —bromeó Dean, frotando con sus manos arriba y abajo en la cálida espalda de Castiel. Castiel dio un paso atrás para mirar a Dean, sonriendo brillantemente. Dean tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta. —Gracias, por todo... en realidad has hecho todo esto posible. 

—No... Tú lo hiciste... Impidiste el apocalipsis, Dean... Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo —le aseguró Castiel y tenía los ojos un poco húmedos. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. —Espero ser parte de tu felicidad.

—No sería feliz si no lo fueras... Tú y el pequeño de aquí —dijo y le dio unas palmaditas en el estómago aún relativamente plano de Castiel. —¡Todavía no puedo creer que voy a ser padre!

—Lo serás, una vez que mi sección media crezca más y más. Me alegra que no puedas ver mi verdadero rostro porque ya soy enorme. Tu hijo tiene un alma grande y brillante.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que tu verdadero rostro es tan abrumadoramente caliente como tú —Dean susurró y Castiel bajó los ojos, mirando a Dean de la manera que sabía que lo sacaría de sus pantalones en dos segundos. —Creo que deberíamos hacer un buen uso de mi cama.

En realidad, no llegaron tan lejos como la cama de Dean, convirtiendo la mesa de la cocina en el lugar donde se celebraba el sexo: "vamos a ser padres".

Afortunadamente Sam durmió todo el tiempo.


End file.
